


Years of waiting

by cirahDarkStorm



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Book 03: Oathbringer Spoilers, F/F, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirahDarkStorm/pseuds/cirahDarkStorm
Summary: Seven years have past since Adolin's death, and Shallan's daughter has a talk with her mother...
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Jasnah Kholin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Years of waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if there are grammatical mistakes, I'm not native English speaker.

Shallan stretched out looking around. She was in Jasnah's studio. The woman's desk had a lot of books and papers, but Jasnah herself wasn't there. Shallan used to spend much more time there than in her own studio, especially after Adolin's death seven years ago, and Jasnah had finally had another desk installed, near the balcony, for Shallan.

Near her, sitting on the carpet with her legs crossed, her daughter Meevi was concentrated drawing in her notebook. Around her there where the meticulously ordered pieces of a fabrial that she had disarmed, and a couple of open books. Meevi's notebook pages were full of part designs. She was trying to correct a problem of one of Navani's fabrials. Shallan remembered her as a child, her expression of determination when disarming the fabrials that Navani gave her, her eyes full of amazement as she understood how they worked.

The girl was sixteen years old, although her thin constitution made her look younger. She had blond hair with red strands, and the typical tan skin of the Alethi. She had inherited the sympathy of her father Adolin, and everyone in the Kholin family's castle, from Jasnah, with whom she had fervent philosophical discussions, to the caretakers of the stables, whom he managed to convince to be let out at riding when she was punished, adored her. Shallan admitted that Meevi had also inherited her own stubbornness.

"Mother?"  
Shallan turned to her daughter.  
"Yes, Meevi?"  
The girl took a deep breath. She seemed nervous, which was very strange in her.  
"I'll leave in a few days" the girl would leave for Azish, where she had been accepted as a ward by a reputed Artifrabrian, one of the best in Roshar. Was her anxiety due to the trip? Shallan had a hard time believing it, as Meevi had spent days excited about the idea of traveling without her family for the first time.  
Meev continued "I know it has always been your dream to travel the world, but then you got married, I was born, and after Dad's death you had to take care of Kholinar. But for three years, when Aunt Jasnah abdicated in favor of Gavinor, he has taken over the city as well. I'm going to Azish ... and I think there's nothing stopping you from making that trip now ..." The girl bit her lip, reluctant to continue. "I proposed the idea to Grandma Navani, and you know how overwhelming she can be. She agreed with me, and ... she's already making preparations." She finished with an apologetic smile.  
"Travel through Roshar"  
"Yes"  
"It would be wonderful" Shallan smiled "Why were you so worried to tell me?"  
The girl bit her lip.  
"Grandma Navani and I think that ... you should go with Aunt Jasnah"  
Shallan smiled.  
"Jasnah is busy with her research, as always. Much more now that she is no longer queen and finally she can dedicate it all the time she wants. What makes you think she would like to go with me?"  
The girl looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
"Mom ... I'm not a child. I've seen how she looks at you ... and how you look at her".  
Shallan blushed; she had long ago learned to control that reaction better, but her daughter had taken her by surprise. Meevi looked into her eyes.  
"It's been seven years since dad died. I know you love her, you should give yourself a chance. I would not reproach you".  
Shallan looked at Jasnah's desk in silence. Without realizing it, a smile appeared on her lips.  
"You should ask Aunt Jasnah"  
"Ask what?"  
Shallan and Meevi gave a jump when Jasnah Kholin entered the studio. Shallan couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. Curvy figure that was guessed under the havah, violet eyes, hair -formerly perfectly black, now with some silvery strands- fastened in intricate braids.  
Meevi rushed to save the pieces of the fabrial that were still on the floor, and after a vague excuse and a last sly look at Shallan left the studio.  
Jasnah approached raising an eyebrow. Shallan armed himself with courage; her daughter was right, she had already waited enough. She got up from the desk and approached the older woman. She stood in front of her -after all, Jasnah herself had taught her that power is an illusion of perception- and looked at her with defiance.  
Jasnah returned the look with an indecipherable expression.  
Shallan took a step toward her and carefully, put her secure hand on her arm. "Jasnah, I can't stand being away from you anymore".  
She saw the mask cracking; her breathing changed slightly, there was an intense emotion in her violet eyes, she opened her mouth a little, as if she intended to say something but did not know what. Shallan extended her free hand toward her, slowly, giving her time to walk away if she wanted to. She didn't. Shallan posed the hand on her cheek and gently caressed the skin under her lip with her thumb.  
"You blush too easily when confronted" Shallan noted, getting closer to her, her voice almost a whisper.  
"I'm sorry" Jasnah's voice was hoarse  
"And apologize too easily as well"  
"I’m indignant?"  
Shallan smiled. After all these years, Jasnah still remembered that conversation in her cabin, on Captain Tozbek's ship. The first time Jasnah had allowed her to cross her walls.  
Her fingers slid to the back of the woman's neck, and pulled her closer as she stood on tiptoe. Her lips stopped just millimeters from Jasnah's.   
They were like that for a second that seemed endless.  
Then the mask broke completely.  
Jasnah put her arms around her and finally the space between them was reduced to zero. They merged into a kiss that was worth the years of waiting.  
When they finally separated, Jasnah rested her forehead on Shallan's, her noses touching.  
"I want to tour Roshar for a while and study natural history. Would you like to come with me?"  
"Do I have an alternative?" Jasnah replied smiling.  
Shallan stuck her fingers in her hair and kissed her until they were both out of breath.  
"I don't think so." she answered with a smile.  
"Definitely not!" Navani's voice was heard from outside the room.  
Both laughed and hugged harder.


End file.
